tormented by inner demons
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: the title is a little misleading. it's about matt hardy, his pregnant wife and some of their crazy firends


I would like to point out that if you haven't read heavenly vixen's amazon story the new wrestlers aren't going to make much sense. Because I cant explain them as well as she can. I don't own any of the wrestlers portrayed in this complete work of fiction! (except for one of the new characters which is Me. try and guess which one. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.)  
  
The plan is; Matt has been married for about a month and has invited friends over to celebrate his new wife being three months pregnant. The friends already know that the baby is a boy and have previously brought gifts for him. Two examples pop up. The first is not explained but you'll work it out Mongrelle gave the kid that one. Jeff gives the kid the second gift mentioned. Whenever you see Matt or Jeff say "Ah" it is their accent saying "I". The house has a huge back yard named by Jeff. You'll find out what later and the table setting is next to a bbq area and a hose and tap.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"And as Matt Hardy looked up, the lethal battleaxe came down on his neck!"  
  
"Jeff! Goddamnit get down, out of that tree and give me that big scary plastic battleaxe." Matt was furious but couldn't help mocking his younger brother. The guy was 24 years old and he was still playing with plastic weapons and climbing trees.  
  
"Ah'm not telling you again" Matt turned to go.  
  
"How do you know the baby's gonna be a boy anyway, smartass?" Jeff called after him. Turning to respond Matt stopped. There she was. His heart melted. His gorgeous newly wedded wife, 3 months pregnant and just beginning to show.  
  
Matts mouth went dry"ah..ah..you're beautiful." Matt stuttered. His words unable to express the love he felt for his red haired beauty and his…no…their unborn son.  
  
"and you're about to die," she said coldly. Matts face fell" what? Ah don't understand" his mind whirring with all the possibilities of what could be wrong.  
  
"It' so simple," she sneered then she laughed "your brother is about to decapitate you with a small stick."  
  
" Ah shoulda known." matt looked very relieved and he whipped a small plastic lawn mower [one of Jeff's presents for the baby when he found out it was a boy) around and faced his brother still hanging in the tree. Allison feigned horror but couldn't stop laughing  
  
" Oh no it's a standoff." she laughed clutching her tiny tummy.  
  
"No it's not. It's a baby," yelled her brother Tony entering the dual with a beer bottle "en guarde". While Allison was introducing her brother to Matt's brother.  
  
Two motorbikes pulled up outside. The back gate opened and through the (the garden is so big and full it has been nicknamed 'the jungle') luscious garden walked Mongrelle and Damien (2 new wrestlers on the scene read heavenly vixen's amazon story for more details)"aha!" Shouted the tough tall dark haired youth "and you said I was pathetic.." before he could finish his blonde and equally tough girlfriend cut him off "you are pathetic. Allison!! hun.. How are you?" Mongrelle and Allison walked inside to discuss names for the baby with Allison's mother. While Damien faced a group of 'gentlemen' a hell of a lot bigger than him. " Hey guys …wassup"  
  
"What did you mean pathetic?" shouted Jeff advancing on him in a rather intimidating manner.  
  
"Yeah" said Tony" what's so pathetic about three grown men battling with a small stick, a child's plastic lawnmower and a beer bottle." All of them stopped as thought something had suddenly hit them. Broad smiles came to all faces except one.  
  
"WHAT?" it had obviously struck everyone but Damien. Matt smiled and pushed Damien's chest "dude, you're girlfriend just told you off and you let her"  
  
Jeff and Tony began to snigger. Damien's face looked like a question mark. "So?"  
  
Tony stepped forward" i'm sorry. You don't seem to understand. This is correct." Damien slowly nodded. Jeff stepped forward to join everyone else "perhaps I could clear everything up, D." Jeff gave an evil smirk and all of a sudden jumped onto the beautiful timber outdoor table setting and began to sing  
  
"When a problem comes along you must WHIP IT." This resulted in a chorus of laughter and whiplash noises from Tony and Matt who were rolling on the ground. Jeff soon joined them. Damien started to look cheesed off and disappeared. The small posse didn't notice they were still too busy too laughing at their jokes. When they did stop laughing about twenty minutes later, they couldn't be bothered getting up and so they just lay in a big pile of dirt.  
  
"So what are the boys doing dear?" Allison's mum called. She was in the bedroom of the large beachside penthouse with her daughter. Mongrelle who was not really interested in what the baby was called as long as she could teach it to blowup stuff was standing by the large back window looking over the 'jungle' watching the guys dance around like poofters and then lie in the dirt. "Nothing really shirleen," Mongrelle said "they're just prancing around like poofters and now they're lying in the dirt." Allison bounced out of the bedroom to check on the love of her life. "Well if Matt's a poofter that doesn't say much for me does it?" as she sat with Mongrelle by the window." Matthew's not gay," said shirleen quickly. "He can't be, you're pregnant to him!" " Oh I don't know that could be his cover" joked Mongrelle " or has that already been the case". The women laughed together. "Well" said Allison " if matt's a poofter 'cos he's dancing around, then Damien must be one too!" she stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Yes she's right" agreed her mother eager to stir up trouble. "Oh but she's not right," Mongrelle moved so as not too block their veiw "as you can see damien's not out there." she stepped away from the living room center and chuckled to herself 'god it was good to be right.'  
  
Damien had been hiding around the side of the house' it 's like a goddamn mansion' he kept thinking. he started to plot. He disliked physical confrontation but this had to be done those Neanderthals were going to get it. Damien calmly stood up and stretched he had been crouching for almost half an hour. He calmly walked over to them (still on the ground I might add) and stated loudly "I strongly dislike physical confrontation as you know but I knew for you guys I can make an exception." Matt, Jeff and Tony were starting to get nervous. Damien had cracked only once before that they could remember. He had been under a lot of pressure, he was the main event at wrestlemania 19 and Mongrelle had gone ballistic at him for taking a stupid risk that had broken both of his legs. Damien had looked her in the eye, stood up and slapped his girlfriend hard across the face but unfortunately she was the wwf hardcore champion and with two broken legs he had nowhere to go. Mongrelle to put it lightly had destroyed him. And it now looked as though he was going to snap again.  
  
"What's going on now?" asked Mongrelle checking her long black nails. "Damien looks pissed off, make that royally pissed off." said Allison "OH MY GOD"she shouted so suddenly that it made her friend and her mother jump it was also great for getting Mongrelles attention" damiens got the hose"  
  
Mongrelle jumped up "I'LL KILL HIM"  
  
"No not that kind of ho's" Allison laughed" the garden hose and I don't think the others have seen it yet."  
  
Sure enough Damien's physical confrontation had been a scare tactic. He turned the hose on Tony, Jeff and Matt. Ice cold water drenched them. They grabbed him and began to wrestle on the ground and in the mud as the women laughed safely indoors." I hope he's not like his father," said Allison patting her stomach "or I'm in trouble."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
